Zwei Freundinnen, ein Abenteuer
by Fealia
Summary: !Diese FF ist auch auf Fanfiction.de hochgeladen! Zwei Freundinnen, Niki und Sasa, landen in der Fiore Region. Begleitet sie auf ihrem Abenteuer durch Schwachsinn, Flachwitzen und vieleicht auch... naja, das werdet ihr lesen, wenn es soweit ist Sidepairing: NaLu, GaLe und ein paar anderen, die mir beim schreiben so einfallen :D
1. Chapter 1

Sasa- chan und Niki- Chan in der Fairy tail/ meiner kranken Gedankenwelt

WARNINGS!

Ne ganze menge Schwachsinn, schwarze Humor, noch mehr Schwachsinn und eine nicht Unbeträchtliche Menge Sinnlosigkeit.

Ich wünsche euch dann viel Spaß und es wäre schön, wenn ihr mich auf meine Rechtschreibfehler hinweisen würdet.

PS: macht das bitte freundlich :D

Kapitel 1

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen, dachten zumindest Sasa und Niki. Er war auch recht normal, es war ein typischer Winterschultag. Morgens 6.15 aufstehen, frühstücken, gegen die Wohnzimmertür laufen, in den Flur zurück taumeln über die Katze stolpern, Treppe runter fliegen, anziehen und so gerade den vollkommen überfüllten Bus erwischen. Ganz normal also. Doch an diesem schicksalhaften Morgen war etwas anders...

Genau, der Bus war leer, bis auf zwei 17 jährige Mädchen, die auf dem Weg zur Schule waren.

Dies rief ein unwohles Gefühl in den beiden auf. Es war einfach ungewohnt in einem Bus zu sitzen, der sonst von kleine Gymnasiasten überfüllt war. Und als wäre es nicht genug, war der Busfahrer irgendwie anders. Es gibt ja auch kranke Busfahrer, dass kannten sie ja schon aber dieser war irgendwie... finster, gar gruselig. Und fahren tat er wie Ernie Prank, der Fahrer des fahrenden Ritters aus Harry Potter.

Außerdem kam er ihnen irgendwie bekannt vor, nur woher konnten sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Weiter konnten sie auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, den ihr ominöser Fahrer fing dreckig an zu lachen, halt eine typisches Psychopathen lachen. Dann passierte es. Es gab einen Ruck, ein helles Licht blendete die beiden und viele bunte Lichter erschienen. Nein, sie hatten keine Drogen genommen, zumindest nicht wissentlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte Nikis Bruder mal wieder mit dem Chemiebaukasten rumgespielt und irgendwas Merkwürdiges zusammengemischt und ihr das in ihre Thermoskanne gefüllt, um sie zu umzubringen. Dies waren ihre letzten Gedanken, danach wurde alles schwarz...

Keine der beiden ahnte, dass dies der Anfang eines Abenteuers wird, dass merkwürdiger nicht sein könnte. Ein Abenteuer in der Welt von Fairy Tail, in der Region Fiore...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen.


	2. Chapter 2

Wie schon im Kapitel davor, werde ich meine Infoseite zur FF wieder mit posten, also wenn ihr Infos haben wollt, einfach mal drauf klicken:

Kapitel 2: Sasas ''kleines'' Problem und neue Bekanntschaften

Als Sasa und Niki wieder zu sich kamen, lagen sie mitten in einem Wald. Dies dachten sie zumindest, den viel sehen taten sie nicht. Was macht man wenn man mitten in einem unbekannten Wald, der zudem noch ausgestattet mit dem Wetter einer Waschküche, aufwacht? Richtig! Rum brüllen. Dies hielt auf jeden Fall Sasa für angebracht.

„wenn ich diesen kleinen Spinner in die Finger kriege, mach ich ihn platt!" Niki machte dies nichts aus und ließ sie erst mal herumschreien. Das keiner auf die Idee kam das sie mehr als auffällig waren sei mal so hingestellt, aber okay, es war nebelig. „du weist schon, dass wir nicht mehr auf dem weg zur schule sind, oder?" „Nee, echt jetzt? Ich dachte, das Frau Flinsch den Unterricht wegen dem guten Wetter nach draußen verlegt hat." in diesem Moment wurde der Nebel noch dichter.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" „Doch Sasa, scheinbar ist der Nebel magisch und meint es tot ernst damit, dich bis auf die Knochen zu nerven." „Hat dein Bruder dir irgendwas in die Thermoskanne gefüllt was deinen Humor hervorruft? LSD vielleicht?" „hab ich auch schon drüber nachgedacht, ich werde ihn bei Gelegenheit mal fragen." „Ich hab da mal eine Frage..." „was den Sasa?" „Wir stehen in einem Wald, haben keine Ahnung wo wir sind und unterhalten uns über deinen Bruder, warum machen wir nichts sinnvolleres? Zum Beispiel herausfinden wo wir hier sind?"

Nach dieser geistreichen Konversation, hielten es Sasa und Niki für doch sinnvoller sich mal in Bewegung zu setzen und ein bisschen die unbekannte Umgebung zu erkunden. So liefen sie eine weile durch die Landschaft, bis Sasa es irgendwie fertig brachte einen nicht zu übersehenden, ausgeschilderten und vor allen dingen abgesperrten Abhang runter zu fallen. „Ich glaub ich brauch eine Brille" „Sasa, ich glaube du bist geschrumpft. Wo wir gerade dabei sind... ich glaube nicht, das die Bäume hier einfach groß sind... eher denke ich, dass wir einfach mal kleiner geworden sind..."

In diesem Moment, gab es einen Knall und eine grelle Lichtkugel knallte volles Rohr gegen Sasas Kopf. Ihr einziges Kommentar war dazu ein halb genervtes halb geheultes „Headshot". Niki stand oben, mit offenem Mund und beobachtete sie eine weile, bis sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie ihrer besten Freundin vielleicht doch mal helfen sollte, da sie sich nicht mehr bewegt hatte, seit ihr Kopf diese Lichtkugel scheinbar aufgesogen hatte.

„Sasa? Lebst du noch?" keine Reaktion. Langsam machte Niki sich sorgen, aber was tun? Sie entschied sich für die einzige logische Maßnahme. Sie setzte sich hin und wartete weiter, weil stehen echt anstrengend sein kann. „ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das irgendwas merkwürdig ist, aber was nur?" „ich bin ja der Meinung, das es nicht wirklich normal ist von einer Lichtkugel umgenockt zu werden, aber das liegt im Auge des Betrachters..." „ Yap, thats richtig Cookie."

Niki dachte, als sie sich umdrehte, dass nicht nur Sasa eine Brille braucht, sondern sie auch. Hinter ihr standen doch echt zwei wirklich kleine Katzen. „Oh mein Gott! Sprechende Katzen? Wo sind wir hier? In Fairy Tail, oder was?" „ähm, soweit ich weiß befinden wir uns in der Region Fiore und Fairy Tail eine Gilde ist, aber was daran so verwunderlich ist, weiß ich auch nicht, du vielleicht Bonny?"

„Nö, not wirklich. But wir should wecken your friend. Whats ihr Name?" „Sasa, warum?" „Funny Name" „Naja, eigentlich heißt sie Sarah Zero." In diesem Augenblick schoss Sasa hoch, rannte Niki um und fletschte die Zähne... Moment mal! Wo kommen die Reizzähne her? Hatte sie etwa zu viel Twilight geguckt? Der Marathon war wohl doch zu viel gewesen. Niki guckte etwas höher und sah das sich auch ihre Pupillen zu Schlitzen verengt hatten.

„Wie die Augen eines Drachen." flüsterte Niki. „Es sind die Augen eines Drachen." Das war die Stimme der anderen Katze, von der sie glaubte das sie Cookie hieß. „Was meinst du damit?" „Was soll ich schon damit meinen? Sie ist ein Dragon Slayer, sonst wären wir nicht hier!" „Seit wann? Und vor allem, warum ist sie so drauf wie jetzt, es tut richtig weh!" Oh, ja das tat es in der tat, den Niki war schon fleißig am bluten, da Sasa scheinbar richtige Krallen entwickelt hatte. „Aber warum seit ihr zu zweit, das verstehe ich nicht." „Wenn es deine einzige Sorge ist warum wir zu zweit sind, solltest du dir mal lieber Sorgen um deinen Gesundheitszustand machen, denn sie kann ihre Kräfte nicht kontrollieren!" „Ehrlich, da wäre ich jetzt ohne deine Hilfe echt nicht drauf gekommen!"

Strampeln half nichts, dass musste Niki schnell feststellen, was also machen? Sie mit der ungeschönt Wahrheit konfrontieren, das sie jetzt scheinbar in einer anderen Welt festsitzen, keine Ahnung hatten, wie sie wieder zurück kamen und sie sich langsam in ein Monster verwandelte? Nee, nicht schockierend genug... was sonst machen... Moment, was hatte sie mal gesagt, als sie damals Kapitel 107 des Fairy Tail Mangas gelesen hatte?

„Sasa, da hinten läuft Gajeel in Strapsen herum." Diese Worte hatten zwei Wirkungen. Sasa ließ sie abrupt los und drehte sich „wo wo wo wo" rufend im Kreis und die beiden Katzen Cookie und Bonny lagen lachend auf dem Rücken. „Niki das ist nicht lustig! Das ist mir damals nur so herausgerutscht!" „Dir ist damals viel herausgerutscht..." „Denk dran, ich weiß wo dein Haus wohnt!"

„Und ich weiß wo dein Bett schläft... Okay jetzt haben wir genug Flachwitze gerissen, was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, du hast jetzt in schlechter FF- Manier magischen Kräfte bekommen, die du zwar nicht kontrollieren kannst, aber dennoch wehrhafter bist, als ich."

„Du hast deine große Klappe, dass muss erst einmal reichen... Wer sind die beiden eigentlich?" sie nickte in die Richtung von Bonny und Cookie, scheinbar überhaupt nicht überrascht, das dort zwei sprechende Katzen standen. „Mein Name ist Cookie und das neben mir ist Bonny. Wir beiden sind Exceeds." „Moment mal, Exceeds? Sind das nicht die geflügelten Katzen aus Fairy Tail? Ihr seht ja noch richtig klein aus, ihr seit noch nicht wirklich alt, oder?" „No, not really. Wir sind erst zwei Tage alt. Also noch really jung." „Kann es sein das du einen leichten Sprachfehler hast?" „Nur wenn ich aufgeregt bin."

Die plaudern hier ja, als ob die sich schon ewig kennen würden... Niki überraschte nichts mehr. Etwas zog an ihrem Bein und als sie runter sah, sah sie Cookie die sie aus großen Augen anschaute.

„Was wollt ihr jetzt machen? Könnten wir vielleicht mitkommen? Wir sitzen hier jetzt schon die ganze zeit herum und haben nichts zu tun." „also grundsätzlich nicht, aber wisst ihr, wo wir sind?"

„Naja, wahrscheinlich genauso wenig wie ihr, aber ein paar Augen mehr können ja auch nicht schaden, oder?" „hast du auch wohl recht. Hey, Sasa. Was hältst du davon die beiden mitzunehmen?" „... und dann legte sie sich voll auf die Schnauze."

„Sie hat wohl nichts dagegen." Cookies trockenes Kommentar, brachte Niki zum lachen. „Scheint so. Na dann, sollten wir uns mal auf den Weg machen, sonst kommen wir hier nie aus diesem Wald raus." „Ja, aber vorher müssen wir die beiden tratschenden Tratschtanten da zum laufen kriegen sonst wird das heute nichts mehr." „Dann mal los... du hast nicht zufällig gerade eine Brechstange irgendwo versteckt, oder?" „Sehe ich so aus?"

Was keiner von ihnen bemerkte war, dass sie von einer Person in brauner Kutte hinter einem aus Pappe gefertigten Gebüsch, beobachtet wurden... mysteriös... aber gut, dazu mehr im nächsten Kapitel, aber nur wenn ihr wollt.

So, dass war das zweite Kapitel... ich bin nicht wirklich begeistert, weil der Humor bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich so rüber kommt wie ich will, aber ich hoffe das kriege ich im nächsten besser hin. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Frauen und der Tod alleine im Wald...

„Okay, nochmal zum mitschreiben. Ich habe jetzt Dragon Slayer Magie, habe meiner besten Freundin fast den Arm zerquetscht und werde jetzt auch noch von zwei Katzen verfolgt, habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" fasste Sasa ihre bisherigen Erlebnisse zusammen.

„Hey, du hast gesagt, dass es dich nicht stört, dass wir euch begleiten..." beschwerte sich Bonny, die scheinbar momentan ihren Sprachfehler in den griff bekommen hatte. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, dass unauffällige Gebüsch aus Pappe folgte ihnen immer noch, merken taten sie aber nichts...

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mich stört, aber es kommt mir so vor, als ob wir die ganze Zeit irgendwas übersehen würden und weiß echt nicht, was das sein könnte." merkte Sasa an.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, komm ich mir auch irgendwie verfolgt vor." Hätten sie sich umgedreht, wäre ihnen eines klar geworden, nämlich, dass ihr Verfolger es nicht versteht, unauffällig seine Opfer zu beschatten, sondern die ganze Zeit mit dem Pappschild, alias Gebüsch, durch die Gegend 'stolperte'.

„Hörst ihr das auch?"

„Du meinst dieses schlurfen? Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, aber was könnte das sein?" sagte Niki.

„Also, wenn ihr unsere Meinung hören wollt, sollten wir mal dieses Pappschild fragen, dass uns da schon seit Stunden verfolgt. Du, Sasa als Dragon Slayer, hättest es eigentlich riechen müssen, aber okay, kann man ja noch trainieren."

„Widmen wir uns erst einmal dem Pappschild, dann vielleicht meiner Magie, okay?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, marschierte auf den Pseudospion zu und... legte sich mal wieder voll auf die Fr... Nase.

„Aua... wenn es nicht die Katze ist, ist es irgendwas anderes... echt schlimm so was." Den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck den Bonny und Cookie indes hatten, war als, nun ja, recht amüsant zu beschreiben.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Eine Antwort erhielt sie mehr oder weniger. Das Schild fiel um und zeigte...

„Moment mal du siehst aus wie der Tod, von !"

„Und du bist aus einer anderen Welt, dein Bruder versucht ständig dich zu vergiften und ich soll dir irgendwas geben, also nimm dieses olle Päckchen, damit ich mich wieder zu hause auf die Couch schmeißen kann, ich hab heute frei!"

Niki nahm das Päckchen an, der Tod machte 'POOF' und fläzte jetzt wahrscheinlich auf seiner Couch. Naja, wieder zum Geschehen... was war das für ein Päckchen? Es war warm und vibrierte ein kleines bisschen. Sasa, die bis eben noch munter auf dem Boden Staubkörner gezählt hatte, setzte sich jetzt auf und starrte auf das Paket.

„Niki, an dem Paket ist was komisch. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwas sagt mir, wenn du das auf machst, wird irgendwas passieren."

„Was soll schon passieren? Es schießt eine Lichtkugel heraus, die mich um nietet, oder was?"

Bonny und Cookie waren scheinbar der gleichen Meinung, denn sie versteckten sich, als Niki Anstalten machte, das Paket zu öffnen, hinter Sasas Rücken.

Und es kam wie es kommen musste, als sie das Paket öffnete, passierte nichts. Es enthielt aber...

Einen Stein.

„Toll, ein Stein. Und was soll ich jetzt damit? Jemanden damit bewerfen?"

„Mir kommt da gerade so ein Ausschnitt aus Kevin allein in New York in den Sinn. Da wo er auf dem Dach steht und Ziegelsteine runter wirft..."

„Weist du was das ist?" war Cookies frage in die nun vorhandene Stille.

„Ein Stein?"

„Das auch... das ist ein Drachen Lacrima ... schau ihn dir mal genauer an. Was siehst du?"

„Immer noch einen Stein."

„Machst du das mit Absicht?" war Cookies leicht genervte frage auf Nikis Antwort.

„Eigentlich schon. Naja, was soll ich sehen? Ich sehe... oh.. mein... Gott! Da sind lauter kleine Pflanzen drinnen! Wirklich schön, aber was macht man damit?"

„Wenn du jemanden findest, der weiß, wie man die Energie in deinen Körper kriegt, kannst du Dragon Slayer werden..." erklärte ihr Cookie.

„Hey Niki, dann sind wir zwei Mary Sues on Tour durch Fiore."

„Ich will aber keine Mary Sue sein... ich hasse sie!"

„Wer ist Mary Sue?" fragte Bonny.

„Als Mary Sue bezeichnet man Charaktere aus Fanfiktions zum Beispiel, die alles kriegen, alles können und jeder Arsch sich auf den ersten Blick in sie verknallt.

„Aber Niki ist doch gar nicht so..."

„Warum wisst ihr eigentlich so viel?" fragte Niki, der das Thema so langsam aber auf die Nerven ging. Sie konnte sich immer noch entscheiden, was mit dem Ding in ihren Händen passierte, wenn es soweit war, aber erst einmal kommt das Teil in ihren Rucksack, der mehr oder wenig ein kleines bisschen zu groß war. Schrumpfen ist echt nicht toll...

„Naja, wir wissen auch nicht alles und warum wir soviel von Dragon Slayern wissen, wissen wir auch nicht."

„Meine ich das nur, oder riecht es hier nach was Essbarem?" sagte Sasa.

Sie folgten dem Geruch und fanden eine Art Haus in einem Baum. Es war irgendwie in den Stamm verwachsen. Klingt komisch, sieht komisch aus, ist aber so. Sie standen eine Weile vor der Tür herum und wägten ab, ob der Bewohnerin dieses 'Baumhauses' sie vielleicht mit irgendwas erschlagen würde, würden sie klopfen.

„Niki, ich werde es tun, im Namen meines knurrendem Magens!"

„Ich halte dich nicht auf Sasa, lass mich nur weit genug wegrennen, um ihrer Wutattacke zu entkommen..."

„Wessen Wutattacke?" fragte Bonny.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. In ihr stand eine Frau. Sie schaute runter zu den vieren und sagte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht: „Höchstwahrscheinlich meiner, denn..." ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich in sehr wütend „ ICH HASSE MENSCHEN!"

Das einzige was man noch hörte, war ein lauter Kinderschrei...

Sooo, schon wieder ein Kapitel...

Diesmal bin ich damit besser zufrieden, als mit dem letzten...

Noch ein kleines Fragespiel: Bei wem sind sie gelandet?

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bis zum nächsten mal :D


	4. Chapter 4

„... Alta, ich hab nen Kopf wie ein Rathaus..."

„...Wo sind wir? Was ist passiert?..."

„ Da war diese Frau und jetzt, sind wir irgendwo in ihrem Baumhaus..."

„ das hört sich an, als ob sie Tarzan oder so wäre..."

„wenn schon Jane, Tarzan ist zu toll für sie. Er hat Lendenschurz..."

In der tat, waren sie scheinbar im Haus der alten Schreckschraube gelandet, denn es war, nun ja. Es sah halt aus wie in einem Baum. Bonny und Cookie schliefen noch, was aus Bonnys lautem schnarchen zu schließen war.

„Ihr seit wach, dann könnt ihr ja jetzt gehen. Raus mit euch!"

„Aber..." Sasa wollte scheinbar fragen, wo sie denn sind, aber scheinbar war 'die alte Hexe' anderer Meinung. Sie packte die vier unbarmherzig am kragen und schmiss sie vor die Tür. Bonny und Cookie schliefen immer noch, wie auch immer sie das anstellten...

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir sitzen schon wieder in diesem verdammten Wald..." Das Schnarchen wurde lauter.

„Und weist du was noch schlimmer ist?" Mittlerweile war Sasa am schreien...

„Das Schnarchen ist nicht auszuhalten!"

„Dein größtes Problem ist also das schnarchen? Wir sitzen in einem Wald, mit zwei schnarchenden Katzen und einer gestörten Ziege... und du wählst die schnarchenden Katzen. Ja, jetzt glaube ich ist es an der Zeit, über die Suizidgedanken nachzudenken, die mir schon eine ganze weile durch den Kopf rauschen..." teilte Niki ihrer besten Freundin mit.

„Seh doch nicht alles gleich so schwarz. Sehe es in den wunderschönen Farben des Regenbogens!"

„Ich will dich ja jetzt nicht aus deinen Tagträumen raus reißen, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, trägt ein regenbogenfarbenes Licht eine Teilschuld an dieser, nun wie soll ich sagen, Miesere."

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich?" super-Thema-wechseln-Modus! Sasa ist Meisterin da drin, abrupt das Thema zu wechseln. Wenn du sie nicht töten kannst, verwirre sie! Das ist die richtige Einstellung...

„Diese Frage, stellen wir uns in letzter zeit ziemlich oft, kann das sein?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon... Also was jetzt?"

„Du weist wer das eben war?

„Das war die deren Name nicht genannt werden kann, oder?"

„Sag doch, dass es Porlyusica war."

„Ich kann den Namen nicht aussprechen..."

„Denk doch mal nach. Wen wir hier bei der alten Ziege (Porlyusica) sind, liegt Magnolia nicht weit von hier entfernt. Wie wäre es, wenn wir dort mal fragen, ob jemand eine Ahnung hat, wie wir wieder normal werden, wir sind immer noch klein und um die zwölf Jahre alt. Vielleicht weiß dort auch einer wie wir wieder nach hause kommen können."

„besser als hier herum zu sitzen und Mist labern."

„Rischtisch."

Und so machten sich die beiden, mit den beiden immer noch schlafenden Katzen auf den weg nach Magnolia. Niki dachte in dieser Zeit des ruhigen Laufens darüber nach, was sie mit dem Drachen Lacrima machen wollte. Sie kam zu dem Schluss das sie lieber als Mary Sue abgestempelt werden wollte, als draufzugehen. Wenn sie in Magnolia niemanden fanden, der eine Ahnung hatte, wie sie wieder nach hause kamen, würde sie jemanden suchen, der eine Ahnung hatte, wie man diese Energie in den Körper bekam. Dann war sie wenigsten nicht mehr wehrlos...

Eine stunde später standen sie auch schon mitten drinn... nicht, dass sie was gegen volle straßen hatte, aber irgendwie war es hier verdammt nochmal zu voll, für zwei kleine kinder!


	5. Chapter 5

„Na klasse... was machen wir jetzt Niki?"

„Wie heißt du den?" fragte Niki, die Sasa jetzt geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Wie ich heiße? Ihr seit die ersten die mich so was fragen. Und ihr scheint vor mir keine angst zu haben. Mein Name ist Lisa und wer seid ihr?"

„Also mein Name ist Niki und das neben mir ist Sasa. Eigentlich sind noch zwei Katzen bei uns, aber die rennen irgendwo in der Stadt rum und treiben irgendwelche Leute in den Wahnsinn... Naja, kann man ja halt nicht ändern."

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier rein gekommen?"

„Naja, wir waren auf Wohnungssuche und hatten eine kleine pause eingelegt, als wir den Mann der vorhin hier war, schreiend weglaufen gesehen haben. Tja, wir sind halt sehr neugierig und bekloppt und wahnsinnig und gestört und bekloppt..."

„Sasa, du wiederholst dich..."

„Ähm, kann sein... Naja, lass mal wieder gehen, Niki. Wir müssen immer noch ne Wohnung finden."

„Ich vermiete Zimmer... Naja, ich versuche es zumindest... ich jage den Leuten aber scheinbar riesige Angst ein..."

„The Ring..."

„Hast du was gesagt?"

„Nö, Nö. Wie viel würde denn ein Zimmer kosten? Wir sind recht knapp bei Kasse..."

„Eigentlich suche ich jemanden, der mit mir hier lebt... ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas einsam... ihr könntet hier kostenlos wohnen, wenn ihr mir im Haushalt helft... und mir im Garten helfen würdet..."

„Das ist alles? Wann können wir einziehen?" Sasa war Feuer und Flamme.

„Wenn ihr wollt, sofort."

„Komm Niki, lass uns unsere Taschen aus der Gilde holen gehen."

„Ihr seit Mitglied bei Fairy Tail?" Lisa klang überrascht.

„ja, an sich schon. Warum fragst du?" irgendwie kam ihr das merkwürdig vor...

„ihr habt nicht die Aura eines Magiers... Niki zumindest nicht, bei dir Sasa ist es etwas merkwürdig... deine Aura ähnelt der von den Dragonslayern von Fairy Tail."

„Du kannst Auren sehen? Das ist wirklich interessant."

„Ich kann auch Sachen schweben lassen, wenn ich mich konzentriere..."

„Klingt irgendwie cool."

„Ja, dass ist es auch."

„Du Niki, wir sollten mal langsam los, wir müssen auch noch den beiden Mini Tigern bescheid sagen, bevor es dunkel wird..."

„Ja, dass sollten wir wirklich. Ich würde dann sagen, bis nachher. Du hast doch nichts gegen katzen, oder?"

„Nöööö, ich mag sie... am besten durchgebraten."

„es werden keine katzen gegessen!"

„war spaß. Ihr solltet euch wirklich langsam beeilen, sonst wird das heute wohl nichts mehr."

Und so machten sich unsere beiden Möchtegern Magier auf den weg... er war steinig und schwer... Moment! Falscher Text! Naja is ja jetz auch egal.

Großes sorry an alle Leser...

ich habe so lange nichts von mir hören lassen...

Naja, ma gucken wie es weitergeht, ich hab nämlich auch noch keine Ahnung :D

okay, bis zum nächsten mal :D


	6. Chapter 6

So, da bin ich wieder... glaubt ihr, ihr werdet mich jetzt wieder so schnell los? Kann sein... irgendwie lesen Leute meine FF ja schon nur Kommentare da lassen... Ne nicht wirklich... ehrlich gesagt finde ich das recht schade...

Ich möchte mich noch bei Desii bedanken, die mir zum letzten Kapitel ein Kommi dagelassen hat

Das komische Vieh: Der erste Streich!

Die Sachen waren schnell geholt, dass eigentliche Problem war jetzt allerdings Bonny und Cookie aufzutreiben. Das sollte ja eigentlich nicht so schwierig sein... dachten sie zumindest. Das Ende vom Lied sah jedoch anders aus, denn sie hatten sich (mal wieder) verlaufen... möp...

„kann es sein, dass wir schon zum zehnten mal hier vorbei gelaufen sind, Niki?"

„Das ist wie das verrückte Labyrinth... wahrscheinlich sitzt am Rande der Stadt so ein Fritze und schiebt irgendwelche Straßenteile auf gut Glück rein..."

Niki war nicht mehr nur schlecht drauf... sie war angepisst und zwar richtig... wenn irgendwelche Spinner in dieser Stadt herumliefen und ihr irgendwas wollten, würde sie, es sei den es sind Magier, gehörig mal die Visage um dekorieren, um es freundlich auszudrücken.

Sasa, die ihre Freundin mittlerweile ganz gut kannte und diesen Gesichtsausdruck auch, ging einige Meter hinter ihr, um einen möglichen Ausbruch noch früh genug ausweichen zu können.

„Also, Niki... wie wäre es, wenn du dich jetzt etwas beruhigst... so finden wir die beiden nie..."

„Wir würden sie sowieso nicht finden, denn wir verlaufen uns schon die ganze zeit..."

„Mal doch nicht gleich den Teufel an die wand!"

Niki, indes nahm den Pinsel von der Wand und hörte auf kleine rote Teufel an die wand zu schmieren...

„Ich mache das immer, wenn ich wütend werde, dass weist du!"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und die Direktorin wusste es auch und deine Zimmerwand wusste es auch und deine Katze... die natürlich auch..."

„Kannst du mal aufhören mich zu dissen?"

„Eigentlich schon, hab aber keine Lust."

Sie waren mittlerweile in einem recht finsteren teil von Magnolia angekommen und fragten sich, ob sie nicht doch wieder umdrehen sollten, da sie hier wahrscheinlich nicht auf Bonny und Cookie stoßen würden... hofften sie zumindest...

Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, als sie um die nächste Ecke kamen, hörten sie ein Geräusch...

„Was ist das?"

„Sasa, seit wann so ängstlich? Es gibt eine logische Erklärung für solche Geräusche."

„Hirnfressende Untote in rosa Kleidchen und rotem Plantschbecken? Und Neon grünen Shorts?

„Ja, sehr logisch... ich bin ja der Meinung es ist das fliegende Spagettimonster..."

„Ehrlich?"

„Nein..."

„Hey, Sasa, Niki! Hier sind wir!" Das klang doch irgendwie nach Cookie.

Als sie zur Seite sahen, sahen sie zwei Katzen im voll Sprint auf sie zu kommen, gefolgt von dem Verursacher des komischen Geräusches... es war... ähm..ja, was zu Hölle war das für ein Vieh? Groß, grün geschuppt und leider verdammt langen Zähnen, was im Vergleich zu seiner Größe, von ungefähr 1,80m, recht... Naja, gigantisch waren. Auf jeden Fall lang genug um zwei kleine Mädchen umzubringen.

„Hey, Sasa. Wir sollten schnell die Beine in die Hand nehmen und verschwinden!"

„..."

„Lauft schon, oder seid ihr da festgewachsen?"

„Ich würde ja laufen, aber Sasa bewegt sich nicht..."

„Hat die soviel Angst, oder was?" fragte Bonny.

„Sasa, was ist los? Sprich mit mir!" Niki hatte das Gefühl eines flashbacks.

Das letzte mal als sie so geguckt hatte, hat sie sie angesprungen und ein paar traumtolle löcher im rücken gehabt, dass war nicht wirklich angenehm gewesen... jetzt schaute sie das Vieh mit den langen Zähnen genau so an, dass ist mehr als gruselig.

Genau so gruselig, wie ein pink farbendes Kinderzimmer mit Hallo Kitty Bettwäsche...

okay, Scherz bei Seite.

„Sasa, es werden heute keine Monster niedergemetzelt, die dich töten können. Wir sollten erst einmal zusehen, dass wir diesen Tag überleben und dann man über das Training nachdenken, dann darfst du irgendwann Monster töten!"

„'kay..."

„Huh? Na dann, lauf um dein leben!"

„ich bin dabei Niki, ich bin schon dabei!"

Und so rannten sie um ihr leben, zurück zu ihrem neuen Wohnort, die kleine Geistervilla, ihre neue Heimat und wohl verrückteste Wohngemeinschaft...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Trödeltrupp extrem oder Wadenschnapper der Gattung gestörter Riesenschwanzlurch

Als sie das komische teil von einem was auch immer endlich abgehängt hatten und endlich zu Hause angekommen waren, kippten sie total abgehetzt ins Bett. Wo das Drecksteil ab geblieben ist, war ihn so was von egal, Hauptsache weg.

„Irgendwie merkwürdig..."

„Was ist merkwürdig?"

„Naja, heute morgen sind wir losgelaufen, auf der suche nach einer Wohnung und jetzt sind wir hier, liegen in warmen, wichen betten, haben das Mädchen aus The Ring kennen gelernt und sind vor einem was auch immer geflohen... wo wir gerade bei dem Vieh sind, was habe ich eigentlich gemacht? Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern wie wir wegrannten, was davor war, weiß ich nicht mehr..."

Sasa schien wirklich keine Ahnung was sie gemacht hatte beziehungsweise was sie nicht gemacht hatte. Wie sollte man seiner besten Freundin erklären, dass sie einen wirklich beängstigen Blick drauf hatte, der dem von einem gefährlichen Psychopathen mit Verhaltensstörung und Magenverstimmung akute Konkurrenz machte? Gerade heraus? Oder doch lieber durch die Cannabispflanzen? Nee, sonst macht die wieder irgendwas merkwürdiges... also geht's nur direkt!

„Du hattest nen Mords Blick drauf und hast gar nichts gesagt..."

„Aha... sonst noch was?"

„Naja, du hattest den gleichen blick schon einmal drauf und das war als du im Wald ausgerastet bist..."

„...Oh... ach das... jaaaaa... der gleiche Blick? Langsam wird es echt gruselig mit diesem komischen Verhalten..."

„Schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden, oder? Okay ne ganze Herde von den Viechern von heute Abend wäre schon irgendwie hässlich, aber hey, es war nur eins.

„Ja, aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich mal über das Training nachdenken... und du darüber ob du diesen komischen Stein da in deinen Körper einsetzen lassen willst." gab Sasa von sich.

Sasa machte sich sorgen. Sorgen um Niki, sorgen um Cookie und Bonny und vor allem Sorgen um die Zukunft, die scheinbar ungewiss und düster erscheint... sie waren gerade mal ein paar tage hier und wären jetzt schon fast drauf gegangen. Das ist nicht wirklich positiv... was würde passieren, wenn das nächste mal noch einmal so etwas passieren würde, wie heute? Sie waren immer noch wehrlos und schwach, aber wie sollten sie lernen sich zu wehren?

„Du Sasa, wir sollten mal langsam schlafen, was hältst du davon?"

„Klingt gut. Lass mal schlafen..."

„...Schnarch..."

„Pennst du schon? Naja, dir auch ne gute Nacht..."

Als sie am nächsten morgen aufwachten, fragten sie sich wo sie den jetzt waren. Erstmal das Gehirn in Gang kriegen... immer diese alten Schiffsmotoren... Erstmal wie ne alte Kettensäge anspringen und dann volle Kraft voraus!

„Hey, lass mal gucken was es heute zu tun gibt."

Typisch Sasa, sie konnte wieder nicht still sitzen. Recht hatte sie ja schon, sie sollten mal langsam runter gehen und nachschauen was sie heute mal machen konnten, oder sich mal mit Lisa darüber unterhalten ob sie das Haus nicht mal wieder richtig auf Vordermann bringen sollten, denn hier sah es wirklich aus wie in einer Geistervilla...

Als sie nach unten kamen, roch es nach...

„FRÜHSTÜCK!"

Scheinbar war Sasa auch gerade auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es sich bei dem unverkennbarem Geruch um Frühstück handeln musste. In Anbetracht der aktuellen Lage würde man denken sie würde die Treppe schnell und vor allem rennend, verlassen. Naja, schnell ja, aber nicht rennend, eher kugelnd, den Sasa rollte gerade, weil sie an einem losen Brett abgerutscht war, munter und fluchend die Treppe runter. Das war bitter, aber recht lustig mit anzusehen.

„Niki, lach nicht so dreckig, hilf mir lieber!"

„Lass mal, du kommst auch ganz gut alleine klar."

„Na, seid ihr auch schon wach? Ich wollte euch was fragen... da schleicht schon den ganzen morgen so eine komische Frau ums Haus herum, kennt ihr sie zufällig?"

„Hat sie pinke Haare?"

„Nö, schwarze silberne..."

„Niki, kennst du so ne Frau?"

„In dieser Welt nicht..."

„Was labert ihr da?"

Lisa wusste nicht, dass Sasa und Niki aus einer anderen Welt kamen... sollten sie vielleicht mal bei Gelegenheit erzählen...

„Nicht so wichtig, erklären wir dir irgendwann mal..."

Sasa, die sich mittlerweile ans Fenster bewegt hatte und hinaus schaute, sah dort eine in die Jahre gekommene Frau die unentwegt auf das Haus starrte... immer diese Stalker, wo kommen die nur alle her?

„Hey, ihr beiden. Was meint ihr will die wohl... Lisa, wie lange steht die da schon?"

„Kein plan, als ich heute morgen ans Fenster ging, war sie schon da..."

„Mhh... ich bin dafür, dass wir sie erst einmal so gut es geht ignorieren und hier ein bisschen sauber machen..."

„nur sauber machen? Ich bin dafür das wir fett entrümpeln, wie der Trödeltrupp! Bisschen Farbe wäre auch nicht schlecht."

„Lisa, du scheinst ja schon einen genauen plan zu haben, was willst du also machen?"

„Naja, ich will nicht mehr in so einem düsteren Haus wohnen, also ein bisschen Farbe wäre schon nicht schlecht. Sasa, was würdest du noch gerne verändern?"

„Ich würde ganz gerne die verdammte Treppe reparieren..."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich habe draußen so was wie wie ein Gewächshaus gesehen..."

„Ja, das ist auch eins... das gehörte meine Mom."

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich das gerne wieder mal auf vorderman bringen."

„Dass könnten wir in Angriff nehmen, wenn wir das Haus fertig haben. Also, wo fangen wir an?

Sasa, war Feuer und Flamme.

Und so begann das Aufräumen und Putzten.

Es ist faszinierend, was da manchmal ans Licht gefördert wird.

Sasa, Niki und Lisa dachten das wahrscheinlich auch, als sie einige alte Bücher fanden, die sich mit Magischen Pflanzen und Monstern beschäftigten.

„Pflanzenzucht für Deppen; Wie man einen Knallbusch richtig pflegt (Bombenprimeln und Sprengbohnen waren auch vertreten) und das interessanteste war wohl Waldgötter

beschwören für Anfänger, um nur einige der Bücher zu nennen die von Magischen Pflanzen handelten.

Sasa war in des in ein Buch vertieft, was einen die ganze zeit aus schräg gestellten Pupillen anstarrte... Es trug den Namen 'Buch der tausend Monster und wo sie zu finden sind...'

„Hey Niki, ich hab das Teil gefunden was uns da gestern angegriffen hat. Es war ein Wadenschnapper und gehört zur Gattung der gestörten Riesenschwanzlurchen... wenn wir so ein Biobuch in der schule gehabt hätten, wäre ich freiwillig zum Unterricht gekommen."

„Wir haben damals wirklich interessante Themen gehabt! Du warst nur nie da!"

„Was für interessante Themen denn? Das einzigste interessante am Unterricht waren die Kommentare die aus der hintersten reihe kamen."

„Naja... öhm... Bakterien!"

„Ach stimmt das Kommentar von Alex, war wirklich cool... wie war das noch mit der Bakterienkönigin von Actimel?"

„... Was labert ihr da?"

Lisa war ja auch noch anwesend, eben genannte tauchte gerade aus einem Haufen Bücher auf, wie Dagobert Duck in seinem Goldspeicher.

„Wir haben das Vieh gefunden was uns killen wollte."

„Wo denn? In den alten Büchern, oder was?"

„Ja, es war ein Wadenschnapper."

„Oha... hast du auch gelesen was unter dem Bild stand? Lies mal vor!"

„Okay...'Der gemeine Wadenschnapper oder Todeslurch ist eine wilde Bestie, die seine Beute so lange verfolgt bis er sie erwischt, oder er selbst getötet wird, anzumerken ist, das diese Art sehr schwer zu töten ist, da sie über einen sehr widerstandsfähigen Panzer verfügt und mit den Stacheln, die mit Gift durchsetzt sind, um sich schlägt. Es ist ein sehr territoriales Wesen der Dunkelheit und lebt vorwiegend in Höhlen, ist aber auch in Städten unter Brücken oder in Abwasserrohren zu finden. Eine Begegnung mit einem solchen Wesen geht meist für den Menschen tödlich aus.'

„..." Lisa war sprachlos.

„...Fuck..." Niki benutzte 'böse' Wörter.

„Wir sind ja so was von gefickt..." Und Sasa... war halt Sasa.

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry o(°_°)o

Ich hatte in den letzten drei Monaten so viel um die Ohren.

Meiner Hand geht's mittlerweile auch wieder besser :D Ich kann wieder schreiben :)

Ist im allgemeinen eher ein Übergangskapitel, Kommis und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind wie immer gerne gesehen.

LG, Fealia


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Schmerz lass nach!

Im back in Black!

Naja, ich habe noch ein kleines Vorwort:

Es ist schön, dass ich 10 Favoriteneinträge von euch bekommen habe, ich würde mich aber auch über ein paar Kommis freuen.

„Was machen wir jetzt Sasa?" Niki hatte Angst.

„... Erst mal zu Penny..." Sasa sah den ernst der Lage nicht im geringsten.

„... was ist Penny?" Lisa hatte keinen Plan.

„...Ein Supermarkt in der Dimension wo die beiden herkommen..." Die alte Trutsche von draußen war ans Fenster getreten.

„Jaja... Moment mal! Woher wissen sie das? Sie haben gelauscht! Warum, woher? Wahhh..."

Niki rannte hektisch und vor allem verdammt unüberlegt durch die Gegend, knallte daraufhin frontal gegen eine offenstehende Schranktür. Lisa nahm das erstbeste und warf es nach der im Fenster erschienenen Frau, verfehlte sie jedoch um zwei Meter, das Buch was sie geworfen hatte rutschte wehrlos die Wand hinunter. Sasa beschränkte sich auf starren mit offenem Mund... irgendwie sah sie aus wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen.

„Ihr regt euch aber ganz schön auf, kann das sein?"

Jetzt war die Frau schon im Zimmer und stand mittlerweile vor Sasa. Niki war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und war in Richtung Küche verschwunden.

„Du musst Sasa sein."

„Ne, mein Name ist Hakan und bin Türsteher."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, ich wurde von-"

„Sie wurden von den 'Man in Black' hierher geschickt um uns zu neuraliesieren?"

„Äh...nein... ich wurde von-"

„Jetzt weiß ich es! Sie sind Superrichi!"

„JETZT HÖR VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ZU!"

„Okay..."

„Ich wurde vom Tod hierher geschickt um euch beide in eurer Magie zu unterrichten, dich und Micky-" mit einem Lauten 'Bim' wurde der Satz der bisher namenlosen Frau von Niki und ihrer... Moment! Eine Pfanne? Beendet.

„Mein Name ist Niki, nicht Micky! Ich bin kein Typ in einem Kostüm der sich von kleinen Kindern in die Eiern treten lässt! Haben sie das verstanden?"

„Niki, ich glaube sie hat gerade gar nichts mehr verstanden, da du sie mit der Pfanne vermöbelt hast."

Wenn Niki eines hasste, dann war es, dass viele Menschen sie damit aufzogen, dass sie irgendwie vom Namen her eine Ähnlichkeit mit einer Maus mit schwarzen, großen Ohren besaß. Gott sollte Gnade dem armen Opfern gewähren, die einem Schlag zum Opfer gefallen sind, Niki kannte bei diesem Vergleich nämlich keine... wirklich keine.

„Niki, chill mal, die hat irgendwas von dem Tod von gelabert, bevor du ihr eine übergebraten hast... im wahrsten sinne des Wortes..." beim letzten Teil des Satzes ging Sasa ganz vorsichtig um die bewusstlose Frau am Boden herum und guckte ob sie sich bewegte, wenn man ihr den Zeigefinger in die Wange rammte... nur zu Info, sie gab einen Grunzlaut von sich, aber leider keine Bewegung. Lisa die immer noch ihr armes Buch beobachtete, was bis jetzt noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hatte.

Vom Krach angelockt, kamen Bonny und Cookie die Treppe runter geflogen... Moment mal? Geflogen?

„Seit wann könnt ihr fliegen? Und seit wann haben Katzen Flügel?"

„Diese Magie nennt sich Aera, Exceeds können sie eine bestimmte Zeit lang nutzen, um zu fliegen."

„und wie lange könnt ihr das benutzen?"

In diesem Moment verschwanden die Flügel abrupt und zwei Kätzchen krachten mit einem kleinen Rums auf den Boden.

„Naja, genau bis jetzt" Meinte Cookie, die bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatte und rieb sich ihr Hinterteil.

„Um zum eigentlich Grund, weshalb wir die Treppe runter geflogen sind, ist, das wir Krach gehört haben und uns gewundert haben, was ihr hier unten treibt."

„Niki hat jemanden umgenietet."

„Sie Schrulle hat es drauf angelegt!"

„Niki, du hast sie mit einer Pfanne vermöbelt!"

„Ist mir doch egal, sie hat mich Micky genannt!"

Niki konnte, wenn sie wollte, sich verhallten wie ein kleines trotziges Kind. Momentan sah sie auch aus wie ein kleines trotziges Kind, denn sie hatte die arme vor der Brust verschränkt, hatte die Unterlippe vorgeschoben und schaute demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

Wenn man bedachte, dass Niki eigentlich die größte Vernunft hatte, war dies einer der seltenen Sonderfälle, wo sie sich verhielt wie eine vier jährige, der man das Lieblingsspielzeug geklaut und versteckt hatte.

„... Ich hab nen Kopf wie nach drei Tagen Ballermann..."

Die Alte lebte ja doch noch... Mist!

„Ich kann ihnen ja noch eine überziehen, wenn sie es für nötig halten mich mit diesem Opfer von einer Maus vergleichen!"

„Lass mal..." leise, für die versammelten Menschen nicht hörbar, hinzu, „...die beiden Bälger von Skyadrum und Vizelogia machen nicht so ein Theater..."

„Haben sie was gesagt?"

„Nein, Nein Sasa." gab Miss No Name X784 von sich.

Cookie und Bonny schauten sich an. Sie hatten verstanden, was sie gesagt hat, den Sinn des Satzes war ihnen jedoch nicht klar...

„Okay, wie heißen sie den nun?"

Sasa war der Meinung, dass es an der zeit war herauszufinden, um wenn es sich bei der ominösen alten Frau nun handelte, die scheinbar von ihrem alten bekannten, dem Tod, zu ihnen geschickt wurde.

„Mein Name ist Hera."

In diesem Moment, schoss ein Gegenstand an ihnen vorbei, der sich als Buch entpuppte. Das wäre nicht verwunderlich, Lisa hätte es ja geworfen haben können, wenn das Buch nicht wie wild nach dem Kopf von Hera schnappen würde... Verdammt bissig heutzutage diese Bücher...


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9 Guten Morgen Liebe Sorgen,seit ihr auch schon alle wach

Seit der Buchattacke auf Hera waren 2 Stunden vergangen. Sasa und Niki waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Gilde, als ihnen Lucy und ein blauer Kater mit rotem Halstuch über den Weg liefen.

„Na, ihr beiden, habt ihr schon eine Wohnung gefunden?"

„Klar, wir wohnen mit einer Lisa in einem alten Fachwerkhaus am Marktplatz mit dem Brunnen."

„Das ist doch super. Ihr dachtet ihr kriegt nichts mehr... Moment mal? Altes Fachwerkhaus? Marktplatz mit Brunnen? Bitte sagt mir nicht ihr wohnt jetzt im Horrorhaus?"

„Jup."

„Mit dem Mädchen, was aussieht, wie eine Wasserleiche?"

„Jup."

„Okay..."

„Lucy hat Angst vor gruseligen Häusern."

Jetzt hatte sich auch der blaue Kater zu Wort gemeldet.

„Happy!"

„Aye! Ich bin dann mal weg!"

Mit diesen Worten schoss er davon, dicht gefolgt von Lucy, die scheinbar recht sauer war.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor die alte Schabracke auf die Idee kommt uns zu folgen..."

„Wie soll sie das bitte anstellen Niki? Die gute sieht aus wie ne Mumie."

„Ja, ich weiß aber trotzdem, wir haben immer noch dieses komische Wadenschnapper Problem, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf..."

„Mist! Stimmt."

Mit diesen Worten machten sie sich wieder auf den weg zur Gilde.

Nach einiger Zeit, hörten die Vier ein Knurren

„Du, Sasa?"

„Jaa, Niki?"

„Bitte sag mir, dass das dein Magen war."

„Nein, meiner war es nicht. Bonny, Cookie? War das euer Magen?"

„Nein."

Hinter sich hörten sie ein Schnaufen, wie das einer Frau beim Sommerschlussverkauf.

„Warum eigentlich immer wir?"

„Das ist mir jetzt egal, wir sollten die Beine in die Hand nehmen!"

„Die Idee gefällt mir sehr gut."

Gesagt, getan.

Jetzt rannten zwei Menschen und zwei Katzen vor einem riesigen Mistvieh davon, dass das kleine Grüppchen dabei einen heiden Lärm veranstaltete war glaube ich nicht zu erwähnen.

Auf einem Hausdach in der Nähe stand eine recht eingewickelte Gestalt und beobachtete die beiden kleinen Mädchen dabei, wie sie um ihr Leben liefen.

Um wen handelte es sich bei der Person? Ich kann eines sagen, sie war auf der Flucht vor bissiger Lektüre.

Wieder zu unserer kleinen Gruppe:

„Oh mein Gott, wir werden sterben!"

„Sasa, einmal in deinem Leben sagst du etwas sehr, sehr Intelligentes!"

„Willst du damit sagen ich bin dumm?"

„Manchmal bist du das!"

„Niki, halts Maul, wir haben andere Problem. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, wir werden gerade von einem Monster gejagt, was uns verfrühstücken will!"

„Oh, wirklich? Da wäre ich jetzt echt nicht drauf gekommen?"

„Könntet ihr euren Streit auf später verlagern?"

Sie kamen zu der stillen Übereinkunft, dass ihre beiden Kratzbürsten recht hatten. Mittlerweile rannten sie auf dem direkten weg in Richtung Gilde. Das alles wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn Sasa nicht abrupt abbremste, sich umdrehte und ein einen Strahl einer undefinierbaren Substanz auf das Monster, was sie verfolgte, brüllte? Was ging den hier ab?

Mittlerweile waren sie in der Gilde angekommen und atmeten kurz durch, bevor sie sich hemmungslos anfingen sich gegenseitig anzubrüllen.

„Was zur Hölle habe ich gerade auf das Vieh geschossen, gespuckt, was auch immer?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Sasa?"

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Hinter ihnen kam Meister Makarov auf sie zu und schaute fragend drein. Es war nichts neues, dass sich zwei oder mehrere Gildenmitglieder anbrüllten (oder sich mit irgendetwas bewarfen, sich prügelten etc...), aber das zwei neue Mitglieder sich anbrüllten, dass eine von ihnen ein Monster mit irgendwas weggepustet hatte, war ihm neu.

„Sasa hat einen Wadenschnapper mit irgendetwas bespuckt, was irgendwie merkwürdig aussah."

„Mhh... merkwürdig sagst du..."

„Und dann ist bei uns heute morgen noch so eine komische Frau eingestiegen, die wir nicht kannten und Niki hat ihr einen mit der Pfanne übergezogen!"

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Sasa!"

„Bei euch war heute Morgen eine Frau? Wisst ihr wie sie hieß?"

„Die hieß doch Hera, oder?" Sasa wandte sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an Niki, die daraufhin nur nickte.

Makarov wandte sich an Cookie und Bonny.

„Ist euch etwas merkwürdiges an ihr aufgefallen?"

„Sie hat irgendetwas von 'Die Bälger von Skiadrum und Vizelogia machen nicht so einen Theater' gefaselt."

„Und was ist danach passiert?"

Als alle vier anfingen zu grinsen, bekam Makarov ein schlechtes Gefühl.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Och, nichts." flötete Sasa

„Naja, sie wurde von einem Buch angegriffen und wurde dabei mehr oder weniger etwas geschreddert."

„Ich dachte es wäre etwas schlimmes passiert."

„Sie wurde von nem Buch angegriffen..." Niki fragte sich indes, ob es in dieser Welt normal war von Büchern fast aufgefressen zu werden.

Mittlerweile waren Niki und Sasa schon einen Monat hier, hatten in der Zeit das Haus wieder wohnlich hergerichtet, Niki hatte sich doch endlich dazu durchringen können den Lacrima in ihren Körper einsetzten zu lassen, kurz darauf folgte der erste versuch Magie anzuwenden was in einer Katastrophe endete (Niki hatte eine fette, Dornen besetzte Ranke aus dem Boden schießen lassen und damit fast Gajeel aufgespießt), was bei einigen Anlass genug war um in einer gigantischen Schlägerei die halbe Gilde zu zerstören. Kurz danach trat Lisa Fairy Tail bei, die sich endlich mal traute aus ihrem Haus zu kommen (Sasa hatte ihr angedroht sie an den Haaren dahin zu schleifen) und eine weitere Person namens Doranbolt war wie ein Pilz aus dem Boden geschossen.

Von Hera hatten die beiden seid besagtem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen, was sich aber sehr bald ändern wird...

Die Kapitel werden länger :D

Großes Danke an Violawonder für ihre Review im letzten Kapitel :D

Trotzdem würde ich mich, bei 13 Favoriteneinträgen über mehr als ein Review freuen :D

LG, Fealia


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10 I want to know. I really want to kno

Zwei Tage nachdem Doranbolt aus dem Boden geschossen kam, begann in der Gilde ein wahrer Wettstreit darum, wer die letzten Missionen vom Auftragsbrett bekam.

In all diesem Chaos saßen eine junge Stallargeistmagierin, drei kleine Mädchen und zwei Exceeds, die keinen blassen Schimmer hatten, warum sich alle den so am aufregen waren.

„Lucy, warum rennen alle rum wie aufgescheuchte Hühner?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Sasa. Wir sollten mal den Meister fragen, was hier los ist, denn ich kriege so meine Miete nicht zusammen, da Natsu die ganze Zeit auf Missionen geht, die zu schwer für mich sind."

„Wir hohlen Katzen aus Bäumen, also beschwere dich nicht!" gab Lisa mehr als gereizt von sich. Sie wurde scheinbar von den kleinen Biestern gehasst, denn immer sie hatte das Glück einen solchen Auftrag auszusuchen.

„Was können wir dafür das du von den Biestern ständig fast zerfleischt wirst? Du suchst dir die Aufträge aus."

„Ach halt doch den Rand, Sasa... Mit Bonny und Cookie hab ich doch auch keine Probleme, oder ihr beiden?"

„Stimmt, wir sind aber auch keine normalen Katzen." Cookie grinste still vor sich hin, weil sie letztens eine Geschichte von Lily gehört hatte... eine Geschichte über Gajeel. Der sonst so grimmig schauende Gajeel, der einen Blick drauf hat, der kleine Kinder Nachts nicht schlafen lässt, hatte doch tatsächlich einen riesigen Komplex gehabt, dass er keinen Exceed hatte so wie Natsu oder Wendy. Auf der Suche nach einem tierischen Partner wurde er mehr oder weniger von den örtlichen Katzen durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Wunderbares Material um ihn zu ärgern, eigentlich... leider musste sie Lily versprechen die Klappe zu halten und es nur im höchsten Notfall zu Sprache zu bringen, schade eigentlich.

„Was auch immer," sagte Lucy, „Ich werde jetzt den Meister mal fragen, was eigentlich hier los ist." Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie in Richtung Bar davon.

„Ich bin heute mal dafür das wir mal nen andere Job annehmen, als nur ständig irgendwelche Katzen von den Bäumen zu holen."

„Ganz deiner Meinung Lisa, aber wir sind immer noch nicht stark genug... Naja, wir können es nicht so kontrollieren wie wir es am liebsten wollten, wie wir es gerne hätten."

Es entstand eine peinliche stille.

„Wir sollten Mira fragen, ob sie einen Job für uns hat. Sie kennt sich damit besser aus als wir."

„Stimmt. MIRAAAAAAA!"

-Mirajanes Sicht-

Es war ein so wundervoller Tag. Der perfekte Tag um Lucy zu verkuppeln, die bis eben noch bei den drei Neuzugängen gesessen hatte, jetzt jedoch auf dem weg zum Meister war um ihn scheinbar etwas zu fragen. Ich blickte wieder zu den drei Mädchen zurück, die über irgendwas diskutierten, dann abrupt schwiegen wieder etwas sagten und dann laut meinen Namen brüllten. Wenn sie ein paar Jahre älter wären, würde ich sie heute schon mit irgendwem aus Magnolia verkuppeln, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.

-Mirajanes Sicht ende-

Als die kleine Gruppe bei der weißhaarigen Satansoul Magierin ankamen, hatte sie immer noch einen nachdenklichen Blick. Die drei fragten sie erst gar nicht, worum es ging, sie konnten sich es denken. Sie wollte wohl Lucy wieder mit irgendwem zusammen bringen.

„Mira, kannst du uns helfen, einen Job zu finden, wo wir mal keine Katze von einem Baum holen müssen?" sagt Lisa wie ein quengeliges Kind, dem man den Lolli geklaut hatte.

„Mhh, lasst mich mal nachsehen..."

Lucy gesellte sich zu uns und hatte einen mehr als verwirrten Blick.

„Ich habe herausgefunden was hier los ist." begann sie, „Meister Makarov hat mir gesagt, das die anderen nur so wild auf Missionen sind (in diesem Moment kam wieder eine wild gewordene Menge Magier rein, die die vier fast überrannten, Cookie und Bonny hatten sich oben auf einen Balken gesetzt und beobachteten das Spektakel aus sicherer Entfernung), weil das S- Class Examen ansteht. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Wettkampf. Die erste Stufe ist halt Missionen ausführen. Die 10 Magier die am Ende vom Meister ausgewählt werden, haben sich auf diesen Missionen ausgezeichnet, wie dass allerdings genau funktioniert, wollte er mir nicht sagen. Die zweite Runde ist der Wettkampfpart. Hier treten die 10 Magier an einem unbestimmten Ort gegeneinander an, beziehungsweise bekommen es mit irgendwelchen Hindernissen zu tun, auch hier wollte er mir nicht mehr verraten. Außerdem dürfen die Teilnehmer einen Partner auswählen, mit dem sie teilnehmen."

„Und deswegen verhält sich die Hälfte der Gilde, wie ein Haufen hirnloser, missionsgeiler Zombies? Ich meine es ist ein Examen... Schule... Lehrer... Folter..." Sasa begann vor und zurück zu wippen und wimmerte vor sich hin.

„Was hat sie den?"

„Schweres Schultrauma. Liegt an ihrer alten Lehrerin. Unserer alten Lehrerin... Sie war, nun ja, nicht sehr nett." kam es drucksend von Niki.

„Ich glaube, das will ich jetzt doch nicht genauer wissen, aber soweit ich weiß, machen da keine grausigen Lehrer mit."

„Tut mir Leid ihr drei, ich hab keinen gefunden, der etwas anspruchsvoller ist. Es ist halt nur der mit der Katze von Frau Meiser aus der Distelstraße da."

„Na, dann nehmen wir den doch, bevor wir den ganzen Tag hier noch herumspritzen und nichts tun, oder?" sagte Lisa, auch wenn sie bei dem Gedanken, an das 'Mistvieh von der alten Schachtel' nicht sehr begeistert aus sah. Niki nickte zustimmend und Sasa... sie wippte immer noch vor und zurück, vor und zurück, vor und zurück... ich schweife ab.

„Könnt ihr drei vergessen, den nehme ich!"

Alle blickten zur Seite und erblickten? Na, wen wohl?

Gajeel Redfox, seines Zeichens der Katzenfänger von Magnolia, hatte sich doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit besessen, ihren Job, ihren Anker in der Zombiegilde, vor ihren Augen und ihren Nasen, wegzuschnappen. Frechheit aber auch!

„Gajeel, dass ist nicht sehr nett!" gab Mira von sich.

„Wann bin ich mal nett? Da müsste man mir schon irgendwelche Drogen verpasst haben!"

„Du kannst sehr wohl nett sein, als du zum Beispiel Levi vor einem Angriff von Laxus beschützt hast!" meinte Mira, die nach diesem Satz wieder ihren Wen-verkupple-ich-heute-Blick drauf hatte. Was war hier nur schon wieder falsch gelaufen? Außerdem war Gajeel unnatürlich rot geworden, bei der Aussage von Mira. Es kann natürlich auch daran liegen, dass Natsu ihm gerade den Hintern angezündet hatte und ihm langsam aber sicher sehr warm wurde, alles noch im möglichen Bereich.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" und da rauschte er davon, mit ihrem Job. Im Vorbeirennen haute er noch Doranbolt um, der nichts ahnend zum Tresen, also auf die fünf, zusteuerte. Arme Wurst. Wie er da der Länge nach aufs Maul flog, war echt nicht mehr schön.

„Und wieder einmal stelle ich die alt bekannte Frage, was machen wir jetzt?" Sasa, die durch Doranbolts ***hust*** Mest ***hust*** Gesichtsbremse, die auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn eine glatte 8,5 war, wieder zu sich gekommen, schaute fragend in die Runde. Sie konnte diesen Doranbolt nicht Leiden. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl er wurde etwas verbergen. Und Sasa hasste dieses Gefühl etwas nicht zu wissen.

„Was ist den Gajeel über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Doranbolt, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Er blickte sich um, sah ein Tischbein und schrie: „I want to know, I really want to know" und biss in das Tischbein.

„Beschäftigung gefunden!" kam es von Sasa.

Niki indes wandte sich an Mira.

„Ich wusste ja, dass hier einige schräge Vögel herumlaufen, aber der schießt definitiv den Vogel ab."

Einige Stunden und Lachanfällen später, begaben sich Niki, Sasa und Lisa auf den weg nach Hause. Doranbolt, der scheinbar eine akute Identitätskrise hatte und ganz dringend Mest Greider genannt werden wollte (Sasa wurde immer misstrauischer), hatte in den letzten paar stunden mehr oder weniger in der Gilde alles angekaut, was er finden konnte und dabei immer wieder 'I want to know. I really want to know!' gebrüllt wie ein Tokio Hotel Fangirl auf einem besagten Horror Konzert.

Als sie zu hause ankamen, viel ihnen gleich auf das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Hera, ihres Zeichens, Persostalker der Mädchen, saß am Küchentisch, wie eine wütende Mutter, die auf ihre Kinder wartete, die zu spät nach Hause kamen.

„Bald wird ein Unglück geschehen, ein Monster wird erscheinen, Leben wird ausgelöscht, bleibt aber doch bestehen. Sieben Jahre werden vergehen, dass leben kehrt wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zurück, zwei Mädchen in dieser Zeit, wachsen und gedeihen, werden Kämpfer werden ihre wahre Liebe finden."

„Du Niki, ich glaube die alte hat zu viel Star Wars geguckt. Die fängt auch schon so an wie Meister Yoda."

„Jaaa, dass selbe habe ich auch gedacht."

„...Wer zur Hölle ist Meister Yoda?"

„Erklären wir dir irgendwann mal. Lisa."

Warum sagt mir keiner das ich die Namen 'Mest' und 'Doranbolt' vertauscht habe? :D

Naja, ich hab heute Geburtstag, da darf ich das :D

Ich freue mich wie immer auf Kommis, die aber sowieso mal wieder nicht kommen werden, aber egal, ich schreibe aus Spaß :D

Nochmal ein großes Danke an Violawonder, die mir als Einzigste ein Kommi dagelassen hat.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Vielen Dank an Violawonder, die mir ein schönes Kommi dagelassen hat. Danke schön :D

„Ihr solltet euer Schicksal annehmen." kam es von Hera, die sich scheinbar wieder gefangen hatte.

„Und sie sollten mal zum Arzt gehen, dass ist doch nicht mehr normal!" knurrte Sasa, die sich langsam aber sicher verarscht vor kam. Erst dieser komische Doranbolt, nein er hieß ja Mest Greider, der ihrer Meinung nach eine menge Dreck am stecken hatte und dem sie so was von überhaupt nicht traute. Und jetzt diese komische Truller schon wieder! Ihre gute Laune konnte sie sich sonst wo hinstecken.

„Du solltest mal Benehmen lernen, du benimmst dich wie eine offene Hose."

„Und wissen sie was? Ich bin stolz drauf!"

„Was hat sich der olle Kuttenträger nur dabei gedacht, mich euch zu zu teilen? Ihr seid nervig, lästig und dumm!"

***Klong***

„Niki, die hat doch gar nichts von Micky Mouse gesagt, warum schlägst du sie jetzt schon wieder mit der Pfanne?"

„Keine Ahnung Lisa, hatte einfach Bock sie zu verdreschen..."

„Manchmal denke ich ich bin mit zwei Irren befreundet..."

Wenn Lisa wüsste wie recht sie doch mit dieser Aussage hatte. Irre, aber nicht ganz so dumm wie Hera dachte, machte sich Niki gerade Gedanken um das was Hera ihnen in ihrer grusel Yoda Stimme gesagt hatte. Was sie wohl damit meinte... wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach, würden sie es bald herausfinden, wenn nicht, war es scheiß egal.

„Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen, aber ich werde wieder kommen."

„Jaja, Unkraut kommt auch immer wieder, egal ob man es ausrupft, flambiert oder doch mit irgendeiner Chemikalie übergießt."

Hera, die keinen Bock mehr auf das Gequatsche von Sasa hatte, verschwand unauffällig aus dem Fenster, sprich sie stolperte über ein Buch... es war ihr alter Freund, der sie immer noch zerfleddern wollte. Und so rannte sie wieder einmal um ihr Leben.

Der nächste Morgen kam. Aus nicht zu erwähnenden Umständen, die Gilde befand sich immer noch im Zombiestadium, war wieder einmal kein brauchbarer Job für die drei kleinen Magier verfügbar, somit suchten sie sich jemanden, den sie in aller Ruhe in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten. Besagtes Opfer war schnell gefunden. Es handelte sich dabei um Gajeel, der ihnen ja bekanntlich den Job vor der Nase weggeklaut hatte. Es waren an sich einige sehr lustige Stunden, bis es ihm dann doch zu viel wurde mit Wasserbomben beworfen zu werden (man merke an, des es draußen um die null Grad war, es fing nämlich an zu schneien). Jetzt waren sie auf der Flucht, beziehungsweise versteckten sich in einem Mülleimer, damit Gajeel sie nicht erschnüffeln konnte.

„Super Idee, in eine Mülltonne zu springen, jetzt stinken wir wie ne Mülldeponie..."

„Du warst für die Kanalisation Sasa, du weist nicht, ob das komische Vieh nicht immer noch hinter uns her ist. Stell dir mal vor wir sind da unten und treffen auf das Teil, wir wären so gut wie tot!"

„Niki, wir sind sowieso schon so gut wie tot, da Gajeel uns das Genick brechen wird, wenn er uns in die Finger kriegt, das komische Teil was uns stalkt, kann ich wenigsten noch in den Arsch treten!"

„Wir müssen es ja nicht drauf anlegen... aber naja, lass mal den sicheren Weg nehmen, auf in die Kanalisation!"

Kurze Zeit später liefen sie in der Kanalisation umher, bis Gajeel auf die Idee kam, mal etwas anderes zu machen als versuchen sie umzunieten. So lange mussten sie wohl den unglaublichen Gestank und das Gejammer von zwei kleinen Katzen aushalten.

„wann können wir hier wieder raus?"

„Ich hab keinen Bock mehr!" murrte Lisa.

„Ich hab Hunger." murrte Sasa.

„Schnauze Sasa, dass war deine beknackte Idee!" Kam es einstimmig von den anderen.

So ging es dann noch einige stunden weiter, bis sie um eine Ecke bogen und dort das lustige kleine Monster vorfanden, was sie ständig traktierte.

„Ich wusste ja, das man Monstern an den merkwürdigsten Orten begegnen kann, aber dieses Monster ist wirklich schräg." sagte Niki.

„Ich kann ihn immer noch nicht leiden..." maulte Sasa.

Wer jetzt dachte, es wäre der der Wadenschnapper... Naja, nicht ganz, schnappen tut der auch. Es war Mest *hust* Doranbolt *hust* der in der Kanalisation vor einem Lacrima hockte und mit jemandem sprach, der irgendwie nach Rune Knight aus sah. Jetzt war es offiziell... der hatte Dreck am stecken!

„Sasa, du hattest recht, der Typ ist merkwürdig." flüsterte Niki

„Nein wirklich, jetzt erst gemerkt?" kam es geflüstert zurück.

„Hört auf zu streiten, sonnst merkt er noch, dass wir da sind und ihn belauschen." flüsterte Laura.

„...har ich weiß, aber wir sollten nichts überstürzen, sonnst schöpfen sie Verdacht."

„Mist, jetzt wissen wir nicht, wie der Typ heißt. Warum könnt ihr beiden nicht einmal, wenn es wichtig ist, die Klappe halten!" motzte Laura weiter.

„Tschuldigung..." kam es von den beiden Streithähnen.

„Wer ist da?"

„Scheiße, er hat uns gehört, lass uns ganz schnell abhauen!"

So machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg durch die Rohre der Kanalisation und versuchte dabei dem vor sich hin fluchenden 'Mest' auszuweichen, der laut fluchend durch den Abwasserkanal rannte, auf der suche nach der Person, die ihn eben belauscht hatte, um ihr gepflegt die Erinnerung zu manipulieren. Wenn er diese Person in die Finger kriegte, dann konnte er sich schon mal ne neue Identität zu legen, dass schwor er sich! Und das sehr laut.

Wieder in der der Oberfläche, machte sich die Gruppe auf den weg zurück zur Gilde um dort in eine kleine Versammlung hereinzuplatzen, die wohl sehr wichtig war.

„Morgen früh werden wir dann in Richtung Tenrou Jima aufbrechen!"

„WUHUUUUUU!"

„Was is den hier los? Wo geht's hin?"

Natsu kam freudestrahlend auf sie zu gestürmt. Man könnte denken Weinachten wäre auf den heutigen tag verlegt worden. Scary!

„Morgen beginnt das S-Class Examen. Wir werden uns morgen mit einem Schiff auf den weg zur Gildeninsel machen und werden dort herausfinden, wer neuer S-Class Magier wir."

„Na dann, viel Spaß beim sich gegenseitigen vermöbeln."

„Ja, den werden wir haben."

Hätten sie an diesem Abend gewusst, dass das der letzte gemeinsame Abend mit der kompletten Gilde war, wären sie vielleicht länger geblieben, hätten Gajeel nicht noch Juckpulver in die Klamotten gekippt und hätten sich höchstwahrscheinlich auch angemessen verabschiedet, aber hey, wer konnte schon ahnen, dass ein Monster auf die tolle Idee kam sie abzumurksen, dass hatte wohl keiner kommen sehen...

Großes Sorry an alle Leser, mein Laptop ist vor ein paar Wochen abgeschmiert und ich hatte keine Sicherheitskopie auf dem USB Stick (war schon fast fertig c(-_-')o )


End file.
